Bells of Freedom
by RonohBloodyhell
Summary: SONGFIC- The battle is over but Harry remembers. The fallen will never be remembered. Heroes until their last breaths.


**Disclaimer- All rights go to J.K Rowling and her wonderful world that is Harry Potter.  
The song is "Bells of Freedom" by Bon Jovi, so all lyrical rights go to him.**

Harry stood and stared at what remained. In honest truth, it wasn't all that much. His life, in the end had all come down to this. War. One word that could change the world- had changed Harry.

_**I have walked all alone  
On these streets, I call home**_

Harry's mind flashed back to his first day of Hogwarts. He was alone. Eyes bored him, analysing his every little move. He didn't understand why, he was famous for something that he couldn't remember, something that had happened ten years previously.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted. The house of the brave. In truth, Harry had never believed he had been brave, just the unwilling hero. Heroism didn't matte as he sat at the table though people screaming his name, patting him on the back. He had walked alone for ten years, but now he was home. He was exactly where he belonged.

_**Streets of hope, streets of fear  
Through the sidewalk cracks  
Time disappears**_

"Yer a wizard Harry" four words that had given Harry the life he had always dreamed of. One where he was wanted. One where he had people who loved him, people who believed in him and always would. Four words that Harry now realised had truthfully brought the nation to its knees. Voldemort had come back with one motive- Harry Potter

Harry's mind then drifted to the good and bad memories that had surfaced thorough the years. First to mind was Hermione. "You're a great wizard Harry" echoed in his mind, telling him this wasn't his fault. That these people had died for the freedom of the world, helping it to escape evils grasp once and for all, not just for him. "I can't be that great" He thought "If I was, this would never have been the end game, people wouldn't have had to fall in the adversity, just to bring down a madman"  
_**  
I was lost, on my knees  
On the eve of defeat**_

A war was coming, that was inevitable. On Hogwarts grounds, many would fall. And that they did, more than fifty perished as good finally triumphed over evil, eradicating it once and for all. "Why!" Harry internally screamed "why did I bring our battle home, it only led to the innocent falling" anguish filled his soul as remembered who he had lost._****_

As I choked back the tears  
There's a silent scream no-one could hear  
So far away from everything, you know it's true  
Something inside that makes you know what you've got to do

"Were the highest stand" Harry thought " the lowest will surely fall. Never can they stand united. In the end, that is what had happened, the difference was too much.The lower end of society, the students and rebels, even the upper class, such as the teachers and politicians can all be called truly insignificant when it comes to the human race and the fight for power."

_**Ring the bells, ring them loud  
Let them ring here and now  
Just reach out and ring the bells of freedom  
When your world's crashing down like you've lost every round  
Stand your ground  
And ring the bells of freedom**_

"Life is a canvas" rumbled as he stood at the head of memorial of the fallen. As the saviour of the Wizarding world, he had been asked to speak in honour the fallen heroes."We paint the picture little by little, joining it alongside millions of others who are trying to paint their own at the same time. In the end though, when we consider it, we are a pinprick on this existence. Together, we paint a picture that can never be altered, we earned our place upon it after all. Alone though, we a just a pinprick on existence, a blot on a perfect masterpiece. BUT TOGETHER WE WON, the fallen will be remembered, the story will not be forgotten. They fought for us, their families, and all they believe in. WE…WILL…REMEMBER!"

The crowd roared with appreciation at his words. Together they wouldn't forget.

_**Up the steps of the church  
Through the fields in the dirt  
In the dark I have seen  
That the sun still shines for the one who believed**_

Were forgotten, just another painting on the canvas. There are those of course, that are remembered when the canvas is looked upon. Fame. Only fame is revered by the egotistical society that is the human race. Not to us though, we are the victors, the darkness, the terror, and the hope of the world that has been created.

_**So far away, so full of doubt, you needed proof  
Just close your eyes, and hear the sound inside of you**_

Birds chirped over the battlefield. The war was over, but the battle had just begun, a new world would rise out of the ashes.


End file.
